


Anonymously In Love

by mightypocketcow



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introversion, M/M, Nobody Ever Leaves Their House, Pen Pals, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, buncha introverted weirdos, buncha neeeeerds!, group chats, the main ships are shaymien and courtivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypocketcow/pseuds/mightypocketcow
Summary: Text messages don't count when considering the first words your soulmate will say to you. No wonder it takes so long for these introverts to find love... nobody ever told them they had to meet their soulmate face-to-face.A Soulmate AU involving online high school courses, group chats, and some wild feelings.  Inspired partly by A Cinderella Story (2004) starring Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray.





	Anonymously In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Joven = jovenshire@smoshhigh.com, Mari = mari.takahashi@johnsondance.com, Damien = d4mi3nh44s@gmail.com, Shayne = topp.on.top@gmail.com, Ian = ihecox@smoshhigh.com, Anthony = apadilla@smoshhigh.com, Courtney = c0urtpnklvr@hotmail.com, Olivia = swaggysui@gmail.com, Keith = dontcallmejunior@gmail.com, Noah = ngrossman@smoshhigh.com, Lasercorn = lasercorn@gmail.com, Sohinki = msohinki@smoshhigh.com, Sabrina = grl.pwr.23@gmail.com, Matt Raub = m.raub@smoshhigh.com, Boze = bigbossboze@gmail.com, Wes = wjohnson@smoshhigh.com  


Sometimes, high school forums are useless, horrible places, where nothing good ever comes from them. Sometimes, high school forums are dead empty spaces where sometimes your teacher will post something to try and get a discussion going and nobody ever responds.  
Sometimes, high school forums are alive and thriving and purely academic.  
The high school forum for Smosh High was... definitely somewhere in-between.  
Sure, it wasn't useless, but quite frequently it would devolve into horrible, dark discussions that nothing good could come from. Sure, it wasn't a dead empty space, but the amount of times that the students got ridiculously off-topic meant that the moderating teacher, which in this class and several others was Mr. Matt Raub, would frequently have to get everyone back on track, and once or twice even having to delete entire forum threads for this reason. Sure, it was alive and thriving, but it sure as hell wasn't purely academic. It was, honestly, for a lack of a better word... crazy.

The students enjoyed themselves, though. The ones who were majorly introverted and the ones who were in solely online courses were getting some solid human interaction outside of their parents and siblings, and the ones who knew each other in real life were getting more chances to connect.  
There was always, inevitably, some drama going on, but with such a small class size (20 students enrolled, but not all active), it wasn't usually out of hand or beyond anything they couldn't handle on their own.  
That's what Matt Raub counted on, anyway. Some of the students were definitely way less mature than their peers, but he relied on the common sense of his more mature students to keep things at an appropriate, non-disruptive level.  
It's not as though he was a strict teacher; he didn't care if the students swore or posted memes (he just hoped they were relevant to the course material in some way), or if they got into discussions about their topics or even if those discussions turned into heated debates. He always kept an eye when the kids would tease each other, making sure nothing escalated; he wouldn't tolerate hateful language or bullying.  
There weren't many rules that Matt Raub had in place, but he believed in respect above everything else. You have to have respect for yourself and respect for others. You have to be polite and on-topic when debating; name-calling is NOT proper debate protocol (this rule was not put into place specifically because of Matthew Sohinki and David 'Lasercorn' Moss, but the students seem to think it was due to how often they have to be warned about it). You have to be mindful of other peoples' experiences, opinions and beliefs, and their identities. There was once a student who used a racial slur against another student, back when the forums first started in 2003, and you can bet that Matt Raub was on that situation like flies on dog shit, and that student was never allowed on any forum run by the high school again. Rumours circulate that the student was expelled and is living under a bridge in San Fransisco, but the true identity of that student has been long since forgotten and they're basically a bad legend now. Matt Raub won't talk about it, even if asked directly.

There's only one rule of Matt Raub's that the students will frequently break on purpose, because they know that rule is put into place specifically to be challenged and broken.  
Right at the bottom of the 'rules' section, in bold letters, is this:  
"And, finally, students, you are never to post any link that will lead directly or indirectly to the song Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley, and you are never to post the lyrics to this song, in whole or in part. Failure to abide by this rule will lead to account suspension."  
(The true punishment is actually just Matt Raub posting a reply to your comment that says "You have betrayed my trust.")

(They all use different emails and usernames in this forum... All of the students were allowed the opportunity to use their personal emails for school purposes if the email address did not contain inappropriate language. Anthony was denied his request to use "padildo69@hotmail.com" for this reason.)

With all of this knowledge in mind... do you want to know more about the shenanigans that everyone's beloved dumb babies get into in this wonderful high school AU? If so, please let me know. I've been very busy but I'm down for continuing this story if y'all like the premise. It's a Soulmate AU, with a high school AU twist!.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this slow-ass fic. You're welcome ;)
> 
> Be safe and healthy, and have a great day!


End file.
